


The Day after Friday the 13th

by mariothellama



Series: Finding my way back to you [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, But this isn't a particularly A/B/O fic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, First proper date, M/M, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Unrequited love (sort of!), failed mating, feeling rejected, past relationship, return from injury, set in 2014-15 Bundesliga season, written for nonV-Day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco's professional life finally seems to be getting back on track. Maybe it is time for him to try and move on with a new partner as well? But can he ever escape the echoing ghosts of his previous relationship?





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962757) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 
  * Inspired by [Feel Your Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717596) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> This doesn't really fit the rules of the non-VDay challenge but it was written for the challenge and would never have existed without it. So I'd like to thank Khalehla for having the original idea for the challenge and for letting me post it.
> 
> And I also have to thank Janie94 for so very generously letting me borrow her wonderful Alpha Marco and Omega Robert and their extremely ... um ... complex relationship. This is a reimagining of what might have happened between them if there had been no Thomas and no Mario in their lives. It is inspired by what we know about them by the end of 'Feel Your Echoes', but of course that could all change in the next part! The one big change I have made is to transform that universe's Beta Erik into an Omega.
> 
> This turned out longer than anticipated, so I have split it into two chapters.

It was Friday the 13th, the 13th of February 2015. A date that the superstitious – and most footballers were extremely superstitious it had to be said - linked with ill omen and bad luck. But today had been the complete opposite. Today had been a great day. Marco was elated, the exhilaration and excitement still coursing through his veins as he came out of the showers with a towel wrapped round his waist.

Finally things were starting to go right for him. His injury nightmare seemed to have gone on forever. Less than two weeks ago they had still been sitting in the relegation zone. He had played in what had been one of the worst games of his entire career. They had lost. At home. To a ten-man Augsburg. And been booed by their own fans.

But then everything seemed to have changed. They had gone to Freiburg and won. He had scored the first goal. And then he had signed his new contract and come back home to play today. And this time they had made amends. All had been forgiven. They had won. And it had been awesome.

Marco wanted to celebrate. He needed to celebrate. But he was alone. The man he'd loved, the man he still thought of as his Omega, had left him. Had left him for Bayern where he would win at least one title this season, that was already clear. But that wasn’t the only reason he was alone.

They could have survived the separation, even though it would have been hard. But Marco had driven him away. He had refused to taken him as his mate. And worse still he had refused to really explain why, instead offering vague excuses as to why he had been unwilling to mate, saying only that he wasn’t ready.

And then he had been too proud to get in contact when he was injured, when he had missed the biggest tournament of his career, when the season that should have made up for all of that that had turned to ashes. So he was alone. And he had only himself to blame.

Marco’s eye fell on the handsome, confident young man who had come into the locker room to congratulate his teammates. Marco smiled. The Omega clearly had a crush on him and had made no attempt to hide his interest in being more than just friends and colleagues now that Marco was single. And Marco was not just flattered, but he enjoyed the young Omega’s company. They had spent time together, grown closer to one another over the past few months. It was all so easy and natural with him, not like it had been before. And he was undeniably attractive.

Why not? Tomorrow was Saturday and the next day would be their day off. Why shouldn’t he invite him for an intimate dinner in his flat tomorrow night and see where things led? Maybe it was finally time for Marco to really begin to move on and forget his beloved Omega, the man who had haunted his heart for so long? And the date seemed an appropriate one for new beginnings in matters of the heart.

***

Erik looked every bit as delicious as Marco hoped their dinner would be. His long legs, legs that seemed to go on forever, were encased in tight black jeans that hugged his perfect ass. The plain, fitted black shirt that he wore flattered his strong, broad shoulders and slim waist. Marco had seen Erik partially or completely naked so many times by now, but somehow the sight of Erik dressed just for him was so much more erotic and arousing. His fair skin and light-brown hair gleamed in contrast to the stark black of his clothing.

Marco fought back long-suppressed thoughts of this time last year, when the man of his dreams had been as tall as Erik but much darker and more heavily built, with bright blue eyes instead of deep hazel-green.

Marco felt the sudden impulse to stroke Erik’s hair. It looked so soft and touchable. Actually if Marco was completely honest with himself, he wanted to sink his fingers into Erik’s hair, pull him to him and kiss those full pink lips. Marco shook himself, needing to focus, even if his own jeans suddenly felt uncomfortably tight.

They sat comfortably at the table together. There were candles and flowers on the table, everything looked perfect for a romantic evening. And it everything seemed to go so well. They were relaxed. The conversation flowed easily. It felt as if they had been doing this for years.

Marco had engaged a private chef for the evening, not wanting to waste time in the kitchen, wanting to focus all of his attention on Erik. The menu was luxurious but compatible with their mid-season diet plan. An exotic salad to start, with seafood for Erik. The main course was a perfectly cooked juicy steak with roasted vegetables. But it was the dessert that Marco was most looking forward to.

He had ordered a rich, thick chocolate mousse with a selection of fruit. And yes, if the evening went well, he had had hopes of maybe sharing dessert with Erik.

It seemed as if Erik had exactly the same thought as he saw the chef bring out the dessert before leaving for the night, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Marco pushed his chair back, making it clear that he would be more than happy for Erik to sit on his lap but leaving the choice up to him.

However Erik needed no further invitation, settling himself down comfortably on Marco’s knee, wrapping his arms round Marco’s neck. This felt so good. So right. But now Erik’s scent filled Marco’s nostrils, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. He could feel the stronger edge of arousal beginning to flood Erik’s natural sweet, spicy scent. And he could feel his body responding to Erik. It was impossible for him to hide it. Not only would Erik feel the growing bulge in his jeans, but there was no way that he could miss the answering note of arousal in his scent.

But Erik just smiled at him warmly. ‘I think we have a problem though.’

‘W-w-w-w-what?’ stuttered Marco.

‘Well, since both my arms are otherwise occupied, I think that you might need to feed me.’

And Marco did exactly that. He fed both of them the chocolate mousse from a single spoon. He groaned inwardly as he saw Erik’s pink tongue dart out to lick a trace of the mousse that had been left on his lips. Erik had such an agile tongue. But the next time Marco was faster, licking every trace of the delicious chocolate from Erik’s even more delicious lips.

Feeding Erik the fruit was positively filthy, watching Erik eat from his hand, lips, tongue, fingers and juice all mingling together in a sweet, sticky mess. And Marco really did groan out loud as Erik ate a red, ripe strawberry from his fingers, his mouth and tongue caressing it almost lasciviously, his lips clamped tight round the juicy flesh.

Marco could imagine just how good those plush lips would feel like wet and hot round him, licking and sucking at Marco’s aching manhood with all of the skill that Erik was currently employing to devour the strawberry in a manner that was clearly intended to turn him on. Erik’s seduction techniques were definitely highly effective. But right now he had to kiss Erik. He had to know what Erik tasted like.

And of course Erik tasted wonderful. He tasted of chocolate and strawberry and above all of purest Erik, ripe, sweet and delicious. Marco thought that he could never get enough of Erik’s perfect lips. He sucked Erik’s lush bottom lip into his own mouth, nibbling softly on it and making Erik moan. And then he slipped his tongue into Erik’s mouth, licking around inside, using his tongue to caress Erik’s mouth and tongue until he groaned uncontrollably.

Erik’s response was just perfect, kissing him back, strong and passionate, swinging his legs over Marco’s body to straddle him. Now they were pressed hard against each other, their groins locked together, rutting against one other, desperately seeking friction as they kissed long, deep and wet.

Eventually Marco drew back, stroking over Erik’s face with his fingers. He looked deep into Erik’s eyes, seeing there the desire burning deep in his soul that mirrored the arousal in his body.

Marco said just one word ‘Bed?’ Erik nodded in response.

Marco picked Erik up and carried him to his bedroom, ignoring the treacherous part of him that couldn’t help noting that he could never have carried his beloved Omega so easily, if at all.

They undressed each other, suddenly eager and hungry to feel one another naked skin against naked skin. Erik wasn’t at all shy or reserved now, his hands ardently stroking and caressing Marco’s body, his mouth trailing hot and demanding over every inch of Marco’s bare skin that he could reach.

Marco wanted to take a moment to fully appreciate Erik’s perfect male beauty, pushing him back onto the bed to let his eyes roam over him. Erik wasn’t at all self-conscious, lying there and letting Marco enjoy the view. And then Erik drew his knees up, opening himself to Marco, letting him see just how ready he was for him and just how needy he was, glistening with slick in the dim light of Marco’s bedroom.

Marco didn’t even attempt to suppress his groan of arousal as he eased onto the bed beside Erik. He didn’t need to prepare the Omega who was already open, relaxed and wet with slick, but he did it anyway, wanting to have the pleasure of witnessing Erik’s reactions while he was still enough in his right mind to appreciate them.

And Erik didn’t disappoint him, moaning and whining with desire while his body writhed to the touch of Marco’s fingers and his hips canted upwards seeking friction. Erik looked so beautiful like this, laid out and ready for Marco, his body responding gorgeously to Marco’s touch. And his scent was so enticing, becoming stronger and stronger, perfuming the air of Marco’s bedroom with its irresistible fragrance.

Finally Marco had to give in. He needed Erik just so very badly. He paused for one single moment above Erik, looking deep into those beautiful hazel-green eyes before sinking into Erik’s tempting warmth. Marco couldn’t help emitting a long, low possessive growl as he sank deep inside Erik.

Erik felt just so good around him, hot, wet and velvety. Marco had missed this so much. Not just the sex, but the feeling of being connected to someone, of being part of someone. Of having an Omega who would give himself to him so willingly and so passionately. And Erik wasn’t at all passive. His legs were wrapped tight round Marco as their bodies moved together, thrusting and pitching towards their mutual satisfaction. Marco could feel Erik’s nails digging into his back. He could feel Erik’s arousal rubbing against him with every roll of his hips.

Marco felt Erik begin to tremble in his arms, felt him convulse and cramp round him, felt him come hard and wet against his abdomen. Only then did Marco let himself lose control, tenderly stroking Erik’s hair as his knot swelled inside the Omega. But Erik just let out a happy, satisfied moan, settling back to enjoy the feeling of Marco completely filling and possessing him. His arms were round Marco’s neck, his expression relaxed and contented. And then Erik turned his head, tilting it back and baring his neck in a gesture whose invitation was unmistakable when an Omega offered it to an Alpha who had just made love to him.

Marco bent his head to Erik’s throat. Erik smelled just so good. The heady smell of sweat and sex couldn’t mask the musky odour of Erik’s arousal. And behind it all lay Erik’s unique scent that was just so very intoxicating, light and fresh but with a hint of something spicy and darker at the edge that drew Marco in. He licked over the soft, salty skin, mouthing at Erik’s throat, beginning to suck a red mark at the place where he would claim Erik.

Erik moaned softly, arching his back, baring his throat to Marco even further if that was possible. He wanted this. He really wanted this. Marco had no doubts of that.

He could do this. He should do this. Erik was perfect for him. Unblemished. Young, sweet and handsome. But he was strong and tough too, strong enough to handle Marco, strong enough not to be intimidated by the Alpha. They could be so good together. They could build a wonderful life together. They understood each other. He was sure that he could make Erik happy. And maybe, just maybe, Erik’s love could heal his wounds, could finally make him whole again.

But Erik deserved more said a small, traitorous voice inside Marco’s head. He deserved an Alpha who burned for him and for him alone, who looked at him as if he was the most precious being walking this earth. Above all he deserved an Alpha who wasn’t in love with someone else. And there was an Alpha who felt exactly that way about Erik. Marco had known that since the first time he saw them together. That is what he had been so selfishly ignoring all these months that he had been encouraging Erik’s interest in him.

And there was something else. Maybe he could make Erik happy. But he knew in his heart of hearts that he wasn’t right for Erik, that Erik would never grow and flourish and become the man he could be if he was with Marco. He could never give Erik that. And that was why he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be selfish enough to do this to Erik, to deprive him of the life he could have, the love he should have. If there was any love at all for Erik in his heart – and there was, Marco knew that – he had to set Erik free.

‘I’m sorry, Erik. I can’t. One day you’ll understand why and that I am right.’ Marco’s words sounded hollow and cruel even to himself and he saw the shock and pain in Erik’s expression.

Erik tried to push him away and it was only then that the full horror of their situation sank in. They were bound together until his knot subsided.

‘Erik. I can’t. I’d hurt you. I’d do you far too much damage. You need to lie still until it is over.’

The next half an hour was one of the worst of Marco’s life. Erik lay rigid under him, his head turned as far away as possible from Marco, hatred and loathing joining the hurt in his eyes. Marco made the mistake of trying to stroke his hair to comfort him, but the blazing anger in Erik’s eyes and the fact that he tried to bite him told him not to attempt that again.

When the nightmare was finally over, Erik rolled over without saying a word, lying there silent and trembling. He was in shock. He hadn’t just been humiliatingly rejected, he had been rejected by the Alpha he had believed would be his mate, the Alpha whom he had been ready to give himself to completely and utterly. He badly needed the comfort of an Alpha. But that couldn’t be Marco. So he picked up his phone to call the one person who could help Erik right now.


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been going to wait and post this but eafay70 wanted Erik's knight in shining armour to come quickly (that is where I 100% broke the challenge rules, but Erik deserves it). And maybe, just maybe there is hope for Marco? Sometimes you have to hit the bottom to be able to really find your way back up.

Erik was sitting hunched over and shivering in the corner of the bedroom by the time Matze arrived. Marco had covered him with a blanket and then retreated as far back as he could. He couldn’t leave Erik alone, but Erik clearly wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

‘Thank you for calling me. I’ll look after him, I promise.’

‘I know. That’s why I called you. He’s in here.’

Matze hesitated at the door to Marco’s bedroom, clearly torn between wanting to rush to Erik’s side and his concern for the other Alpha.

‘You deserve to be happy too, Marco. I never knew the two of you together, but I believe that you cared deeply for one other and those feelings just don’t go away overnight.’

‘It’s been over six months. We’ve barely been in contact with each other since … since he left. What if he’s moved on? What if he’s found someone else?’ This was the first time that Marco had voiced his fears out loud and it hurt. The thought of his Omega being with someone else was almost physically painful.

Matze sighed. ‘I know that you and Erik had sex tonight. I can smell it from here. Your scent will be all over him. It will make me feel physically sick. And it will make me want to punch you for that matter. But none of that will make me love Erik one bit less. So I can’t imagine that he got over you so easily, not given what you had together.’

‘I’m sorry, Matze. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you both.’

‘It’s not all your fault, Marco. I’ve loved Erik for years. I was always sure that we would be together in the end. But we were too young. I wanted to wait, to wait until we were sure, to be sure that it was more than the drive to mate. And I knew that I could never be together with Erik without wanting that.

When I transferred to Dortmund, I thought that it was finally time, time for us to take the next step in our relationship. But then you and your Omega broke up and he went away and Erik became infatuated with your Alpha glamour.

I won’t make that mistake again. I won’t take the risk of losing him again. So in a way I need to thank you for making me see what is important.’

‘I nearly claimed him tonight, Matze. I so nearly did it. I wanted to, I really did.’ Marco’s voice was quiet and hoarse with shame.

‘But you didn’t. Because underneath everything you are a decent person who would never do that to Erik, not when you love someone else.’

Marco nodded, unable to speak. He handed Erik’s phone, wallet and keys to Matze. They could deal with his clothes later. Marco’s scent would be all over them and the sad truth was that it was unlikely that Erik would want to wear the clothes he had put on with such hope and optimism at the start of this evening ever again.

And then Matze went to Erik. He knelt down before Erik, ignoring the strong smell of sex in the room and the overwhelming scent of another Alpha that must be clinging to Erik.

‘Let’s get you home, into a hot bath and then bed.’

Erik gave the faintest of smiles in response. And then Matze picked Erik up, making sure that the blanket was securely tucked round him, snuggling him close.

Marco watched as Matze placed a gentle kiss on Erik’s hair. He saw Erik instinctively nestle against Matze’s shoulder, inhaling his Alpha scent for comfort, nosing against the exact spot where he would one day leave his mating bite. Erik didn’t know it yet, but he was already starting to heal from the damage that Marco had done to him.

Tonight Erik would feel like his heart was broken, that this had been one of the worst nights of his life. But the irony was that this was actually the beginning of his happy ending. Marco was sure that this time next year Matze would give Erik a day filled with nothing but love and happiness, that Matze would make everything perfect for him and give him wonderful memories to replace the painful ones of this terrible evening.

Marco would have to watch Matze and Erik openly falling in love, he would have to witness their joy at eventually bearing one another’s mating marks. And he would do so with a mixture of happiness and hurt in his heart. Happiness for the two of them finally being together and hurt at his own loss, at seeing what he could have had with Robert if he hadn’t so carelessly thrown it away. It would be both beautiful and painful to witness.

He was certain that Erik would sleep in Matze’s arms tonight. In fact he wondered if they would ever really be apart again. Not that anything would happen between them for a long time, Matze was far too sensitive for that and would give Erik the time he needed. Matze was exactly the kind of loving, caring Alpha that a wonderful Omega like Erik deserved. Not like him. He had broken two Omega’s hearts now.

Marco smiled wryly. Part of Erik’s attraction for him had undoubtedly been that he was still undamaged, not carrying the baggage from his previous bad experiences with Alphas along with him. And now he was damaged by the careless and unwittingly cruel behaviour of an Alpha, by Marco’s own behaviour, and it was another Alpha who would have to help heal the damage that he had done.

And it was only now that Marco was beginning to realise how stupid he had been, that he needed his dark, damaged, amazing, wonderful Omega, that he was the only one that could ever satisfy the longing and the burning deep inside Marco. He was the only one Marco could ever be happy with. But he didn’t know how to get him back, even if he could.

***

Marco lay there in the dark, unable to sleep, tossing and turning even though he desperately needed his rest. He was only just fit and his body still hurt so badly much of the time. He had changed the bedlinen, trying to erase the smell of sex and the lingering accusation of Erik's scent, but that did nothing either to calm the turmoil inside or ease his guilty conscience.

Then the phone rang, startling him fully awake. He had forgotten to put it on silent before he went to bed. Marco grabbed his phone, suddenly worried that there was something wrong with Erik, not pausing to check and see who was calling.

The voice on the other end almost stunned him into silence.

‘Hello Marco.’

Hello Marco! That was what he said. After all these months of silence between them! And all that Marco was able to croak out in response was a questioning ‘R-r-r-r-r-r-r-obert?’

Robert understood what he was asking without him having to put it into words. ‘Your young teammate is very persistent. I think he rang every Polish or Bayern player he knows until he found one who not only answered this late on a Saturday night but was willing to give him my number.’

Matze … Matze had done this, Marco realised with a shock. He really couldn’t mess this up now.

‘What did he tell you?’ Marco had to know.

‘Nothing. He said you would explain why he’d phoned me when you were ready. He said that I should … ’ Robert broke off for a moment, ‘he said that I should … that I should call you if I still had feelings for you.’ The last words came out all in a rush.

There was a long pause in which neither of them spoke, the air pregnant with meaningful silence.

Finally Marco had to voice his fears, ‘I … I thought you might have moved on … I was afraid you would have found someone new … I was going to call you so many times … but … ’

‘How could you ever think that, Marco!’ The surge of sudden raging anger was clearly audible in Robert’s voice. ‘We aren’t mated. But you are my Alpha, the man I love. How could you ever think that I would move on just like that? And in less than a year? And that I wouldn’t speak to you first even if there was someone else in the picture?’

Marco swallowed hard. He would have to tell Robert about Erik and soon. It wasn’t going to be an easy conversation either. Robert was going to be justifiably furious with him, not just hurt at the thought of him even considering taking another Omega as his mate, but angry at him not telling him first, and absolutely incandescent with rage at Marco for dragging Erik into their mess.

But tonight wasn’t the time for that conversation. Matze had given him this opportunity. Robert had swallowed his pride and phoned him. So now it was up to him to take the first steps towards trying to save the relationship that meant everything to him, to persuading the only man he could ever love, the only Omega he could ever want, to give him a second chance.

Marco wasn’t very good about talking about his feelings, but he needed to be as honest as he could with Robert.

‘I am sorry, Robert. I should have trusted you. This is all my fault. I don’t even know if I can put it into words but … well you are one of the strongest, most dominant Omegas I have ever known. You are truly magnificent. You take no nonsense from anyone and I love that about you.’

He heard Robert snort down the phone, ‘I suppose I should take that as a compliment then.’

‘It is … but that was kind of how I saw you from outside our relationship. Inside it was different. Because of how we got together, because of your past, I always felt as if I had to protect you. We got stuck in these roles where you were my Omega and I was your Alpha and I would always look after you and make sure that no harm came to you. And that was important to me. It still is.

But it meant that I had trapped myself into always being the strong Alpha, that I couldn’t show weakness or let you take care of me. And you were trapped in a role too. So our relationship was never able to grow and develop into what it needed to be for us to have a real future together.

That was why I didn’t want to mate with you. It was such a big, irrevocable step that would change our lives forever. Not because I didn’t love you. I did … I do … love you. But because I didn’t know what to do about us, how to make it right. And I was scared, scared of what admitting my real feelings for you could mean. So I let you go. I let you leave. I should never have done that. I was a coward. I’m sorry.’

There was another long pause. Marco realised that he was holding his breath, waiting for Robert to speak.

‘I think that that is the longest speech I have ever heard you make about your feelings in all the years I have known you, Marco Reus. Did it never occur to you that actually telling me you loved me might have made a difference? That I would have understood and waited until you were ready, that I would have done whatever it took to make this work if I had only known that you really did love me?’

Marco hung his head in shame, suddenly glad that Robert couldn’t see him. ‘I’m sorry. I’ve messed everything up.’

Robert’s answer was surprising. ‘But that’s not the real problem.’

‘What is it then?’

‘You still haven’t told me what you want.’

Marco sighed. Robert knew him far too well. He had put him on the spot. This was the moment where Marco would need to make a decision. He took a deep breath.

‘I want you. I want us. I want to make this work. I want the relationship I still believe we can have. And … and … ’

‘Yes?’

Marco swallowed hard, he had to say this. ‘If you still want me, I want you as my mate.’

‘Alright then.’

‘What?’ Marco squeaked. Robert was making this all far too easy.

‘I mean, alright let’s try. Let’s try and be friends again first. And then we can see where this takes us. I can’t promise you anything, but I want to try.

Now how are you? You signed your new contract. And you won yesterday. I was so happy for you. But the last few months must have been hard for you. Are you really alright? And I don’t just mean physically? Tell me everything.’

‘You must be exhausted, Robert. You played today. 8:0 …that’s an impressive scoreline by the way.’

‘Yes, but you’re more important. I’m lying down comfortably in any case. And training tomorrow will only be light regeneration work. If I look tired, I can just blame it on too much celebrating. I suspect I won’t be the only one.’

Marco realised that this was what he had needed so badly over these last terrible months. He had missed Robert so badly. Everything had gone wrong, his whole life had fallen apart, and if he hadn’t been so stupid and stubborn he could have had Robert to support him through it, to make everything bearable. To make things better. To make things alright again.

So he settled down to talk to Robert, cherishing the familiar intimacy of talking to the man he loved in the darkness. And he hoped that it would not be too long until he would have earned Robert’s trust again, until they were doing this in person and he was enfolded not just in the comforting embrace of the dark but in the warmth of Robert’s strong arms. And this time Marco would be sure not to mess things up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to put it in the text, but Robert's backstory is the same as in Janie94's story i.e. that he had ben raped during his heat as a young Omega, that he had taken suppressants for years after that and Marco had helped him through his heat when the suppressants failed. They also love each other, but it ends up in a horribly complicated mess involving other people!
> 
> Not unsurprisingly, Marco feels very protective towards Robert and Marco was the only Alpha that Robert really trusted until he finds his true mate.


End file.
